The New Blue Moon
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: The story picks up almost 10 years after the original series ended. Nothing is the same for our favorite couple. This is my first attempt at fan fic. Reviews are appreciated and welcome. Chapter 5 is up and ready!
1. The New Moon Rising

The New Moon  
By Michelle  
  
The following characters are not mine. I have only borrowed them for awhile until their creator decides he wants them back.  
  
The setting is about 10 years after Blue Moon closed its doors. Although the story started long before, shortly after the office closed. David and Bert decided to open their own detective agency. They call it, D&B Investigations. It was turning a nice profit and they had several steady clients. Maddie and David lost touch shortly after Blue Moon Investigations closed. David met and married another woman. They had 4 children. David Junior is 6. He is called DJ by everyone that knows him. Then there are the twins, Justin and Julie, they are 3. Then there is little Callie. She is 6 months and the cutest little imp you have ever seen. She has her Daddy's mischievous eyes and his smirk. She was quite the little angel.  
  
The only thing wrong with the picture was that shortly after little Callie was born her Mom decided that she didn't want to be a mom anymore. She quickly divorced David and moved to another part of the country. Giving up all rights to the kids and any attachment to them, to her life was one big party and kids did not figure into that life. So as the scene opens we see David pushing a baby carriage and singing.  
  
David: I heard it through the grapevine. Woo hoo!  
  
Agnes: Hi Mr. Addison, Ms. Callie.  
  
David: Good morning Agnes. How are the kids today?  
  
Agnes: Great!! How are all your little kiddos? Get them all to school ok?  
  
David: Ah yes, the 8 hours a day that I get to come here and torture myself silly. What's on the agenda for today Agnes?  
  
Agnes: Well, Bert is wrapping up the Nicholson divorce case. He got some great picture of Mr. Nicholson in a compromising position.  
  
David: Ah very good! Anything else on the schedule for today Agnes?  
  
Agnes: Yes, there is a Mrs. Anderson penciled in for 3:30 this afternoon. Something about needing security for a photo shoot.  
  
David: Oh, Agnes would you mind?  
  
Agnes: Yes, I will get the kids from school and take them to my house. They love playing with my kids.  
  
David: You are the best!!  
  
Agnes: Yeah, yeah I know.  
  
Callie is starting to whine and then a strong smell comes up from below.  
  
David: Whoa, this little lady needs a diaper change. Excuse me Agnes, duty calls. Whistling David walks into his office.  
  
Agnes smiles as he walks into his office. Amazed at how much fatherhood has changed him. Sure he still has fun at the office and limbo parties take place regularly, but he is more settled now. He has a purpose that is far greater that anything he did before. Still there is a sadness that creeps over him every now and then. It is almost like something is missing from his life. She knows what it is but she would never voice it to him. Sighing she picks up a stack of letters and files and starts her day.  
  
Fast forward to 3:00 p.m. The office is buzzing with activity. Phones are ringing and people are moving about. It is obvious the business is running well. We see a close up of an elevator door. We see a woman walking from it to the door of D&B Investigations. Agnes is in the file room not expecting the next appointment for a half hour. We see that it is Maddie. Although her last name is now Anderson, she was married for 3 years and her husband passed away suddenly last year. She runs a successful modeling agency. She is here to inquire about security for an upcoming photo shoot and a possible contract with the agency.  
  
Maddie: Uh hum!!  
  
Everyone stops what they are doing. They look at her and Agnes has now walked into to room.  
  
Agnes: Ms. Hayes?  
  
Maddie: Actually it is Anderson now. Do you work here now Agnes?  
  
Agnes: Oh my goodness!! Oh my goodness!! Yeah, I work here. I am the office manager.  
  
Maddie: I am here for a 3:30 appointment. Is Bert a detective here now?  
  
Agnes: Yes. (Not wanting to give away too much information.) He works here.  
  
Maddie: I see. So, I can sit and wait if he is tied up with another client.  
  
Agnes starts to respond as David comes out of his office. Wearing an undershirt and dress pants. He is carrying his jacket and dress shirt as well as a couple blankets and assorted other clothing pieces.  
  
David: Agnes, can you please send these out to the cleaners? I swear that girl is the most unbelievably.... (He stops short as he sees Maddie sitting in the corner.)  
  
Maddie: So I see that you are entertaining women during work hours now David.  
  
David: Go to Hell Maddie!! You have no idea what you are talking about!!  
  
With that he throws the clothes on the floor and goes back into the room.  
  
Maddie: Let me guess, David is the D in D&B Investigations?  
  
Agnes: Yeah, he is.  
  
Maddie: Guess the truth hurts. I can't believe that he would bring women into the office even if he owns the place.  
  
Agnes: Ms. Hay, I mean Mrs. Anderson, there is something you don't know.  
  
Maddie: What is that Agnes? What possible explanation could he have for bringing a woman here during work hours?  
  
With that she walks over to David's office and starts to open the door. She flings the door open and walks in startled by what she sees. There are baby toys all over the floor and various pictures on his desk. It is very obvious that this is the office of a devoted father.  
  
Maddie: David? I don't know what to say.  
  
David: Yeah, I guess it was too easy to believe that I was the same dumb ole David. Always looking for a good party to crash. It couldn't be that I am a responsible person now could it? Nah not me, I am just on the look out for the next girl to swindle.  
  
Maddie: David, I didn't realize.....  
  
David: Yeah Maddie, there is a lot you didn't realize. But it is too late for that now huh?  
  
Maddie: (voice rising in anger) you are the most infuriating man I have ever met!!  
  
David: Maddie, please keep your voice down.  
  
Maddie: Why afraid your devoted employees will hear us?  
  
David: No I.....  
  
They are interrupted by the crying of a baby.  
  
David: Damn. I just got her to sleep.  
  
Maddie: I'm sorry.  
  
David: Yeah, I know, I know, you are always sorry Maddie.  
  
Maddie watches David go to the play pen and retrieve his sleeping daughter. She is startled by the fact that he has his daughter here at the office. She has a million and one questions that she wants to ask but is afraid to. Mostly she is wondering where her mom is. She should be here with them unless....  
  
Maddie: Where is her mom?  
  
David: Gone.  
  
Maddie: Gone?  
  
David: Gone as in going, going, gone.... Took off after Callie here was born. Felt that being a mom was beneath her. Of course she left the others too.  
  
Maddie: I didn't realize. She is a beauty. Others? I didn't know.....  
  
David: Yeah Maddie, I have 3 other children. A 6 year old boy and a set of twins.  
  
Maddie: I didn't (there are now tears in her eyes)  
  
Seeing the tears in her eyes David softens a little bit. Maddie realizes what she lost. All of this could have been hers. But she was too concerned with the thought that she deserved better. That she could have better. When she met Todd Anderson she thought she had found everything she was looking for. Love, money and devotion. But somehow that was never enough. She always missed David. She wondered about him constantly. Wondering where he was, what he was doing.  
  
David: Maddie, I....  
  
Maddie: I should go now. I will find another agency. Bye David.  
  
David: Maddie, wait.

Any reviews are welcome and appreciated.


	2. The Moon Continues to Rise

Maddie stands with her back facing David. She stands and waits for him to say something. The room is strangely silent. Her eyes are bright with unshed tears. Why is it so hard to walk out the door?  
  
David: Don't go Maddie. Let me get her settled and I will listen to what you need for the photo shoot.  
  
Maddie: Why are you interested in my problems?  
  
David: Maddie, please don't. I am really not in the mood for an argument.  
  
Maddie: That never stopped you before.  
  
David: You are still one stubborn lady!!  
  
Maddie: Yes and you are still as immature as ever.  
  
(Simultaneous conversation starts)  
  
David: Me immature, boy if that isn't that pot calling the kettle black  
  
Maddie: You can't say that you are the picture of maturity for your employees.  
  
David: You are too mature. Never have a spontaneous thought or action.  
  
Maddie: I can picture it now, limbo parties every day.  
  
(Simultaneous conversation ends)  
  
David: regardless how you feel about me I need to give her a nap. Excuse me Maddie duty calls. Surprises you huh? That really can be responsible.  
  
She watches him intently. Rocking the baby and singing softly to her. She finally falls asleep and David puts her back in the playpen.  
  
Maddie: You are great with her David.  
  
David: Yeah, I've had lots of practice in the last 6 months.  
  
Maddie just looks at him with something that resembles regret maybe, loss definitely. Not that she regretted one minute of the time she spent with Todd, but sometimes.....  
  
David: Care to have a seat and tell me about your case?  
  
Maddie: Well, it seems like someone has developed a crush on one of the models my agency represents. It started out innocently enough. Cards and flowers. Then the threatening letters started. Some of them were very disturbing and very graphic. The police say they can do anything. So, I need to hire a bodyguard to protect my girls. I know that this is not the sort of thing you normally do but.....  
  
David: Maddie, I am going to need more information on this. Unfortunately, I have a 4:00 meeting across town. Can you possibly meet me at my house later tonight? I know it is unusual but....  
  
Maddie: Uh, I guess I can meet you to discuss the case.  
  
David: Ok, normally I wouldn't suggest it but.....  
  
Maddie: Don't worry David, I know it is only business. Give me your address and what time I should come.  
  
David writes his address on a piece of paper and hands it to Maddie.  
  
David: I'll see you at 7:00. Bring all the notes and cards that you have.  
  
Maddie: Ok David, I'll see you at 7:00 tonight.  
  
David: Yeah right, 7:00.  
  
Maddie leaves David's office. David sits in his chair and looks out the window and reflects on his day so far. Who would have guessed when he woke up today that Maddie would walk back into his life? It seemed like just yesterday that they closed Blue Moon and started his new life. Who would have guessed that 10 years later he would be a single father of 4? Certainly not him. He always imagined that he and Maddie would marry. But that was not in the cards for them. He met someone else, someone he thought loved him and wanted kids. Everything went good for the first 3 years. She was even loved DJ. She said that she wanted kids. Then the twins came. Suddenly she became restless and wanted to go out all the time. David finally put his foot down. Then she started going out by herself. Then when the twins were a little over a year and a half old she got pregnant again. This was the beginning of the end of their marriage. Nothing he did was right. The kids irritated her. Sometimes he would come home and the house was a mess. Then after Callie was born she announced that she was leaving. Told him that she had not signed for this. When she had met him, she said that he had been fun. Now all they ever did was stay home and watch TV. This was not the kind of life she wanted. So, she filed for divorce and quickly left the state. Never to be heard from again. He would not trade his kids for anything. They were everything to him and they came first in everything he did. Even taking Callie to work with him everyday until she was ready for day care. But sometimes....  
  
David pulls up to his house. The kids are in the back seat. He is driving a Land Rover. Big and good for transporting kids. Getting into the house was always relaxing. Getting them into the house and fed he started on the baths. It was now 6:30. He had 30 minutes to get the kids bathed and dressed for bedtime. Great, on a good night it takes him almost an hour and a half... So he was in the middle of giving the twins a bath when Maddie arrived at the house.  
  
Maddie walks to the door and knocks. DJ opens it and Maddie is startled by how much he looks like David.  
  
Maddie: Hello, I am here to see your Daddy.  
  
DJ: Yeah, he is giving the twins a bath. They are making a mess in the bathroom.  
  
Maddie smiles and walks into the house. She is surprised how lived in and clean it is. Maddie hears the sound of kids squealing in the bath. Maddie smiles and goes to find where the sounds are coming from. She sees the twins in the tub splashing more water onto the floor and on David than is actually staying in the tub. She smiles.  
  
Maddie: Looks like you are taking a bath too.  
  
David: Yeah, we do it every night at this time.  
  
Maddie laughs and watched for a few minutes.  
  
David: Do you mind waiting in the living room? These two can get anyone wet without trying too hard!!  
  
Maddie walks to the other room. Smiling to her self and thinking how at ease David is with the situation. Maddie notices Callie playing in the play pen. She sees Maddie and smiles. Maddie's heart does a flip flop. The she notices DJ sitting on the floor watching her and he is holding a book.  
  
Maddie: Hi there. Would you like me to read a story to you?  
  
DJ: Sure. Dad said I shouldn't ask you to read to me. He says I am precocious.  
  
She pats the couch next to her and starts reading to him.  
  
Maddie: The big black bear wanted some fish. So he went to the stream and caught some. He started eating and then he.....  
  
David was standing in the doorway watching Maddie with his son. She was so different from his ex. She never read to the kids and she surely never wanted to be alone with them. How had he even gotten together with her? What did he see in her? Now he wasn't sure . Suddenly a half naked Julie and Justin run in the room squealing.  
  
David: Hey you two.... You were dressed 2 minutes ago.  
  
Maddie and DJ are laughing at David. He is trying to catch them and not having much luck. Finally Maddie intervenes. Catching Julie and carrying her to the bedroom. Laughing she helps David get them ready for bed. Then once they are taken care of DJ goes off to bed soon followed by Callie.  
  
David: Thanks for your help with my brood. They are quite a handful.  
  
Maddie: Yeah it was actually fun.  
  
David: Fun? I'd hate to see your idea of work. These guys tire me out after getting them ready for bed!!  
  
Maddie: Yeah, but at least you have them.  
  
David: I am a lucky man. I almost have everything I need to make me happy.  
  
Maddie: Almost everything? What more could you possibly want? You have 4 great kids, a beautiful house and a successful career. You seem to have everything.  
  
David: You have no idea. Let's get working on your case.  
  
Maddie: Yeah, the case.  
  
David shows her to the kitchen. They sit and discuss her needs and they determine that D&B Investigations can handle it. They agree that they will get together the next day for lunch and she will show him the layout of the building that they are using for the photo shoot. They also manage to work out a contract for future business. They will scout all locations to make sure they are safe and free of problems.  
  
David is talking to Bert about the case the next day.  
  
David: So we will need to be there about 2 hours before so that we can make sure to that no one without an invitation gets in.  
  
Bert: Will do sir!! We will do everything we can to make sure no one gets in to harm these girls, interrupt the show....  
  
David: Whoa down boy!!!  
  
Bert: Sorry, I get defensive when it comes to Ms. Hay.... I mean Mrs. Anderson.  
  
David is smiling at him. Callie is playing on the floor in David's office when Agnes comes thru the door.  
  
Agnes: Mr. Addison, Mrs. Anderson is here to see you. She says it is important.  
  
David: Well, send her in here then!  
  
Maddie: Hello David. Herbert. Sorry to interrupt But I received another card in the mail today. This one is even worse than the ones we have been getting. I don't think I should let the photo shoot go on....  
  
David: Maddie do you trust me?  
  
That is a big question. Does she trust him? 10 years ago she didn't and look what happened. She is not sure, but at the same time she is afraid not to trust him.  
  
Maddie: Yes David, I trust you with this.  
  
David: You are going to go ahead with the photo shoot. We will have all of our best men there. Bert even has a few of his police friends coming in on it. There is nothing to worry about. I promise Maddie. I would never let any thing happen to you or your employees.  
  
In the interest of time and space I will fast forward to the photo shoot and briefly explain what happened. Maddie and David showed up at the photo shoot to discover that one of the models had been kidnapped. They go thru a chase scene and apprehend the criminal. It turns out that it is one of the police officers that Bert knows. He is arrested and sent to jail for 20 years.  
  
Maddie: Well, I guess that is that.  
  
David: Yeah, I guess so. Well, tomorrow is Saturday and I am taking the kids to the zoo. Haven't been spending a lot of time with them lately, they are definitely needing some time with me.  
  
Maddie: Yes well....  
  
David is trying to understand what is happening to him. He doesn't want her to walk out of his life again. He is unsure if she feels the same so he decides to start safely.  
  
David: Maddie, would you like to go with us? I know DJ would love to see you again. He has been asking about you ever since you came over. The twins have even asked about the pretty lady that helped put them to bed.  
  
Maddie stands there shocked. Knowing that she should turn and walk away, this is not her life now. She has a modeling agency to run. But she can't walk away. Her heart is torn. Not just because of the kids, David too.  
  
Maddie: Let me think about it David. I will call you later tonight.  
  
David: Ok, that is all I can ask for.  
  
Maddie is in the car on her way home when a song comes on the radio. It seems to echo what she is feeling.  
  
Gloria Estefan's Say Goodbye is playing on the radio. It seems to speak for her!!  
  
**I've seen and done it all it seems (All the cases that Maddie and David solved together)  
I've cried for all it's worth a few times (Between a Yuk and hard place in the elevator when David is holding her when she is crying)  
I've lived and loved in search of truth (Maddie trying to prove David innocent in Witness for the Execution)  
I've seen a lot of pain (Maddie loosing the baby)  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
To finally realize the reason for this life (Maddie finding out she was pregnant)  
Is to say goodbye to sorrow (Maddie burying her husband)  
Don't hang onto the tears we borrow (Maddie and David in the hospital after they lost the baby)  
Say goodbye to sorrow and feel that we are so free   
  
We are free  
I've seen the bottom once or twice (Closing Blue Moon, her husband passing away)  
I've soared above the earth as suddenly (Maddie in the Pilot on the clock hand and then on the ladder)  
I've made a few mistakes its true (Maddie flying to Chicago in the middle of the night)  
I've seen enough of hate (The whole Annie mess)  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
To finally realize  
There's not much more to life than to  
Say goodbye to sorrow,  
Don't hold onto the fears we borrow  
Say goodbye to sorrow and feel that we are so free  
  
We are free,  
We may long for happiness  
Pray to God that we be blessed  
Save us from this loneliness after all I've been thru (David asking Maddie to go to the zoo with him and his children)  
I believe the thing to do is to look inside of you (Maddie saying yes)   
  
And just say goodbye to sorrow  
Don't give up all the years we borrow  
Say goodbye to sorrow  
And feel that we are so free, we are free.  
**

Maddie snaps off the radio. Thinking to herself that this is crazy. That part of her life is over now. Why would I possibly want to go with him?  
  
Maddie: Cause you still have feelings for him that's why.  
  
Maddie fights a loosing battle with her heart. By the time she gets home she knows that it is useless to try and fight the fact that she wants to see David again. No matter what she knows that if she doesn't she will live the rest of her life wondering about what could have been, what should have been.  
  
Maddie: Hi David. I have decided that I will go with you tomorrow. Yeah, I am surprised too. See you tomorrow. What time? 9:00 a.m. See you then.


	3. Is the Moon Still rising?

David was waiting at the entrance to the zoo. He told DJ and the twins that Maddie was coming with them. He wasn't sure why he had asked her. It was a spur of the moment invitation. Not that he regretted it; he was just surprised that she accepted. After 10 years apart he wondered how much they really had in common. Not that they had ever had anything in common. Other than constantly wanting to drive each other crazy. He smiled at the memories.

DJ: Daddy, are we really going to the zoo with the pretty lady?

David: Do ducks duck? Do Bees be?

DJ: Do bears bare?

David: Yes sir, that my son!

Smiling David looks at his watch, he is 10 minutes early. No small feat considering that he had 4 kids to get ready. He is scanning the crowd looking for Maddie, when suddenly DJ spots her. DJ: Daddy, Daddy I see her. There she is.

With that DJ takes off running towards her. He tackles her with a big bear hug around her legs. She is a little taken aback by DJ's warm welcome.

Maddie: Hi there sweetie.

DJ: (shyly) Hi.

David: (laughing) Sure now he gets shy.

Maddie: Hi guys!!

Maddie is dressed in shorts and a nice blouse. Definitely not the way we are used to seeing our favorite leading lady. She looks beautiful. If anything the years have been good to her. She has seemed to mellow out some. DJ is talking a mile a minute and the twins are in there stroller and Callie is in hers. DJ is walking beside them. Then DJ takes Maddie's hand. She is taken off guard and looks at David. He is looking at her with a small grin.

David: (whispers) He seems to have taken a liking to you. Maddie just smiles back at him. But this is starting to feel too much like a cozy little family. David goes and pays for their tickets and they go inside. Once inside they encounter a man taking pictures.

Photographer: Let's take a picture of everybody. Mom, Dad stand behind the kids, (looks at DJ) you stand between the babies.

They all smile. Although it is obvious that Maddie and David are a little unnerved by the fact that the photographer called Maddie "mom".

David: Sorry about that. I guess....

Maddie: No problem.

We see the crew head off to the exhibits. They are all having a fabulous time. They laugh over the monkeys, and DJ is fascinated by the elephants. They see tigers and giraffes. They gorge themselves silly on all kinds of junk food. They are definitely enjoying themselves. DJ is starting to get very tired. Maddie goes into the rest room and David goes to buy some souvenirs. One souvenir in particular is one he definitely wants. A certain picture. So they are heading out of the zoo, everyone is tired and Maddie had a great time.

Maddie: Thanks for inviting me today David. It was wonderful. You children are precious.

David: Yeah, I guess they can be pretty precious when they want to be.

Maddie just smiles.

Maddie: Well, I guess I should be going now. I am tired.

David: Don't go Maddie!

Maddie: Gotta go.

David: Don't go.

Maddie: (smiling) gotta go.

David: Ok, can I call you? I.....

Maddie thinks what this means. She had such a good time here today, but she is not sure if she is ready. This is not her family; she has no right to spend time with them.

Maddie: David, I....

David notices her hesitancy and changes his mind.

David: Forget it Maddie. Nothing has really changed has it? Your heart is still not big enough for anyone else huh? I am still not good enough for you and by the fact that they are my kids the same goes for them huh?

Maddie just looks at David. Knowing that he is wrong but unsure of what to say to make David understand. She doesn't want to get her heart broken again. She can see that David has changed but the stakes could be so much higher now. She is already starting to have feelings for David and his children, but does she have that right?

Maddie: You are wrong David.

David: Am I Maddie? Tell me how you feel.

Maddie: David I can't....

David: Fine Maddie, that's just fine. Just remember I came crawling once I won't make that mistake twice.

(Simultaneous conversation starts)

Maddie: You came crawling? Begging is more like it.

David: You never thought I was good enough for you and nothing has changed....

Maddie: You were afraid to tell me how you felt.

David: I told you how I felt and you ripped my heart out.

Maddie: You are still the same man you were back the David. Some things never change.

David: Fine

Maddie: Fine

David: Good

Maddie: Good

David: I know I have already said this once in this episode but Maddie, go to hell!!

Maddie: Already there!!

(Simultaneous conversation stops)

Maddie stands there stunned by what just happened. She watches as David gets into his Land Rover and drives away. If he only knew the real reason that she hesitated. It wasn't that she was afraid to let him call. She was afraid that her heart would get broken again and that she would fall in love with his children. That was her real fear. She had tried to have children with Todd. She had gotten pregnant once. She lost the baby after 4 months. That had just about sent her over the edge. She had never gotten over it.

Maddie: Oh David...

David is furious at himself as he is driving home. He promised himself that he wasn't going to rush her. That is exactly what he did. Although who would have thought that his asking if he could call her would cause her to freeze over again.

David: (muttering to himself) Guess I am not meant to love anyone. At least I have the kids.

David gets home and gets the kids ready for bed. He is having a stiff drink, something that he rarely does these days. There is a knock at the door. David goes to answer it. He sees Maddie on the other side.

Maddie: I'm so sorry David!!

David: Maddie, I don't understand....

Maddie: (interrupting him) let me explain.

Maddie begins to explain what happened in her marriage. She tells him everything that happened. From marrying Todd to losing the baby 2 years ago. By the end of it David had tears in his eyes. She had been thru so much in the past few years.

Maddie: So I am afraid to get to close to your children. I...

David: I want to give you a chance to get to know them. And give us a chance to get to know each other again. No strings attached. No pressure. Honey, you have had a rotten deal in life. I've already told you that I think you would be a wonderful mom. I still believe that Maddie.

Maddie: I would love that chance David. I am just afraid...

David: Maddie honey, just trust your heart. You might be surprised.

Maddie: Oh David...

So from that night on Maddie and David started becoming friends again. More importantly Maddie got to know David's children. She discovered that they were much like David in some aspects and in others they were very different. DJ was mischievous but was also very sweet. Callie wanted to be the center of attention. The twins were just into everything all the time. They had to be watched constantly, otherwise who knew what trouble they would get into. Maddie found herself growing to love them. Almost as much as if they were her own children, Maddie truly felt happy for the first time in years. Who would have thought 3 months ago when she walked into D&B Investigation that her life would have changed so much. She was going to David's house that night to tell him that she wouldn't be over for a few days.

Maddie: (walking into the house) Hello!!

David: Hey Maddie!!

DJ, Justin and Julie come running and tackle her with hugs. They are all smiling and try to talk at once. Maddie is laughing and trying to listen to all of them. She sees Callie in the play pen smiling. She goes over to it.

Maddie: Hi Angel!

Callie just grins up at Maddie, and dissolves into a fit of giggles. Maddie smiles brightly. David sends the group outside to play.

David: Boy, I wish I got that reaction from them when I pick them up from school.

Maddie: (laughing) yeah, it is a great feeling. Listen David, I won't be over for a few days. My parents are coming into town and I want to spend some time with them.

David: Bring them over here. I would love to see them again.

Maddie: David, it isn't that simple. I haven't exactly told them that I am seeing, dating... What is it that we are doing?

David: Getting to know and trust each other. Although I see that you are still ashamed of me when it comes to your parents.

Maddie: David, it isn't that it is just...

David: You are afraid that they won't accept me and my kids. Am I right or am I right?

Maddie: David, it is complicated.

David: Not from where I stand it isn't. You have always been afraid that they would disapprove to our relationship.

Maddie: I have not... It's just hard to explain.

David: Yeah real hard. You tell them that you are finally happy and have 4 kids that love you now. Yeah that's real tough huh?

Maddie: (eyes bright with tears) David...

David: Forget it Maddie. I'm not much in the mood for dinner tonight.

Maddie: Me either.

David: Fine

Maddie: Fine

David: Great

Maddie: Wonderful!!

David: If you are ashamed of us after all this time, (taking a deep breath) then I think you should leave. I don't want my kids hurt by this...

Maddie: (tears running down her face) David don't

David: No Maddie, I won't keep doing this. If you won't trust you parents to accept me and my children then I guess there isn't any point in continuing our relationship.

Maddie: Please don't do this David I...

David: I am not doing anything. I just want you to accept my children and not be ashamed of them.

Maddie: How can you say that David? I love them.

David: Well if you love them than you would have no problem bringing your parents over to meet them and see me again.

Maddie: David.

David: Maddie, I think you should have time to think about this. I don't want to say anything else that I might regret. And you can decide if you want to continue our relationship. If I don't see you while your parents are here then I will know what decision you have made.

David walks over to the door and opens it.

David: Maddie please go, and think about what I said. Choose carefully though. Some things can't be undone.

Maddie: David...

With that Maddie walks out the door. David stands there shocked. It is not like he has never met Maddie's parents. They always seemed to like him. Maybe he should just cut his losses and get out now. He has had more heartache in the last few years than any man should have to deal with. He felt his marriage going sour before it actually did.

David: Well, I guess that is that.

Maddie is driving home from David's house and crying. It is not that she is ashamed of David and his children. She is just not sure of their reaction to her seeing David again. She has grown to love David and his kids. She makes her decision and knows what she is going to do. Pride be damned she is going to do it. No matter what happens she has made her decision.

Three days later Maddie is in the car with her parents after picking them up from the airport. She tells her that she needs to make a quick stop. She had called Agnes earlier and discovered that David was home with the children.

Maddie: Mother, Daddy I need to make a quick stop at a friend's house.

Mrs. Hayes: Anyone we know dear?

Maddie: Uh, yes mom, it's and old friend of mine.

Mrs. Hayes: That's nice dear.

Maddie: (thinking to her self) they have no idea.

Maddie pulls up to David's house. She notices that his Land Rover is in the driveway. Good sign. Now will he actually open the door? That is the $20,000 question. Maddie and her parents are walking up to the door. Maddie knocks on the door. David opens the door and is startled to see Maddie and her parents standing on the other side. Maddie's parents are as equally shocked to see David. Squeals and the laughter of children can be heard in the house.

Maddie: Can we come in David?

David: Uh sure... Excuse the mess we are having a veg out party here today. DJ wasn't feeling good so... Mr. Hayes, Mrs. Hayes it is very nice to see you again.

Maddie: Is he ok?

David: Yeah, just a touch of a cold.

Mr. Hayes: Who is DJ?

Maddie: He is David's son daddy.

Mr. Hayes: His son?

David: Yes, I have 4 children now.

With that the kids come into the house and see Maddie. Chaos in sues and the kids run to Maddie and hug her legs. Maddie laughs and hugs them in return. Her parents look on smiling. Maddie is so glad that she came here today. She has really missed them, David and the kids. David is watching her with a smile on his face. She smiles at him. Then in a moment of spontaneous actions she kisses David on the lips. Startled David returns the kiss.

Maddie: (whispering) I'm sorry. I....

David: (hugs her) Shhhh no need to say anything. Maddie, David and her parents sit down and have a long talk. David tells them about his marriage and divorce, about how they came to see each other again after all this time. It is obvious that her parents are impressed with everything they hear. Maddie is smiling and playing with Callie who is charming Maddie's dad. They all agree to meet for dinner that night.


	4. Is the Blue Moon Falling?

Maddie and David are driving to meet her parents for dinner. They dropped the kids off at Agnes and Bert's house. They are glad to watch them. They have 3 children of their own, so 4 more make no difference. It is just a bigger circus than usual.

David: (laughing) they definitely have their hands full. Between my 4 and their own they will definitely have their hands full.

Maddie: Yeah, but knowing Bert he will find a way to keep them busy.

David: Yeah, the troops will probably be begging to come home.

Maddie and David drive in relative silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Maddie is thinking about how her life has changed so much in the past few months. She never would have thought that she could find happiness again. After all she has been through in the past few years she is still skeptical that it is going to last. She would never say so to David, but she is worried that something is going to happen to upset everything.

David is thinking how lucky he is to be having dinner with Maddie and her parents. Here he is again with the most beautiful woman he has ever known. Truth be told he wishes for more but somehow knows that Maddie isn't quite ready. So not wanting to push her, he remains silent. The only fear he has is that something is going to happen to upset the new found relationship he has with Maddie.

They finally arrive at the restaurant. Maddie's parents have been waiting for them. They smile as Maddie and David reach the table.

Maddie: Mother, Daddy. Sorry we are late. We had to drop the kids off at the sitter's.

David: Yeah, and then try to make our escape!!

Mrs. Hayes: (laughing) Oh, that's alright. I remember when Maddie was little. Trying to get out of the house was always hard.

Mr. Hayes: Harder for you than for her.

Mrs. Hayes: Yes it was.

Maddie and David smile at her parent's exchange. They eat a pleasant dinner and are just starting dessert when their waiter approaches the table.

Waiter: Mr. Addison, I am sorry in interrupt but I have a phone call for you. It is from your babysitter. She says it is urgent.

David: Ok, where is the phone?

Waiter: Over here Mr. Addison.

David goes to the phone, knowing that Agnes wouldn't be calling unless there was a true emergency. This makes him even more nervous.

David: Yo Agnes, what's up?

Agnes: Oh Mr. Addison I don't know how to tell you this but...

David: Agnes you're scaring me, what's up?

Agnes: There is only one way to say this... Ashley is here and she is trying to see the kids.

David: Agnes, do not let her in the house. I will be right there.

Agnes: I am sorry to call you Mr. Addison...

David: Agnes, you did the right thing. I will be there in a few minutes.

David goes back to the table.

David: I'm sorry but I will have to take a rain check on the dessert. Something has come up at the babysitter's and I have to boogey on over there.

Maddie: Oh David, no one is hurt are they?

David: Not yet they aren't, but things can change.

Maddie: I'm coming with you.

David: (whispering) you don't have to, you should stay and spend time with your parents.

Maddie: No, I want to be with you.

David: Ok, come on. Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, it was a pleasure to see you again and I enjoyed the dinner.

Mr. Hayes: The pleasure was all ours David.

Mrs. Hayes: Yes it was a pleasure to see you again.

Maddie: Ok David, what's going on?

David: Ashley's back.

Maddie: Ashley?

David: (realizing he never told Maddie his ex-wife's name) my ex-wife.

Maddie: Oh....

David: Apparently she showed up at Agnes and Bert's house and wants to see the kids.

Maddie: Why after all this time does she show up and want to see them again?

David: I don't have any idea. But, I intend to find out and stop her.

Maddie: David she is their mom.

David: Giving birth to them does not make her a mom.

Maddie: David....

David: Maddie, do you know what DJ went through when she left? He thought he had done something wrong. That somehow it was because of him that she left. I spent countless nights sitting up with him while he cried. The twins were too young to really be effected by it, and Callie doesn't remember her at all. No Maddie, she lost all rights to them the day she left and filed for divorce. She was the one that left us.

Maddie: But David, she is still their mother.

David: Not according to the papers that she signed, she gave up all rights to them. She wanted nothing to do with them or me. Now she comes back suddenly acting like she wants to see them. There is something more to this, and I intend to find out what it is.

Maddie just sits staring out the window. Lost in thought, she finally breaks out of it as they get to Agnes and Bert's house. Maddie notices a very beautiful woman near the front door. She is a breathtaking type of beautiful. Maddie begins to have doubts about David's feelings for her.

David: Ashley, what the hell are you doing here?

Ashley: Nice to see you too David. I have come to see my children.

David: I seem to remember a certain paper that you signed that you gave up all right to your children.

Ashley: Oh David, that was just a silly mistake that I made. Let me inside so that I can see my children.

David: Mistakes can't be undone Ashley. Please leave before the kids see you.

Ashley: Why? Are you afraid that they would choose me over you David?

David: Hardly Ashley. If you only knew what they went through when you left them. The nightmares are finally ending.

Suddenly Ashley notices Maddie standing off to the side.

Ashley: My replacement huh?

David: Not even close. You are one of a kind.

Ashley: Thanks David. I always knew you cared.

David: That was not meant in a good way. If anything you were a replacement for her and a poor one at that.

Ashley: Touché David. So is this her, the one that broke your heart oh so many years ago?

David: That is none of your business Ashley. The only thing I want to see of you anymore is your backside leaving this place and getting the hell out of my life. Ashley:

They are my children David. No judge in the country would keep me away from them.

David: They will when they see the letter signed by you and your lawyer giving me full and complete custody of them. Not to mention the fact that you signed away all legal rights to them. What is it that you really want?

Ashley: (purring sweetly) Why, David I want you. I have always loved you.

Maddie's heart is breaking seeing and hearing this exchange. So she decides to walk inside. Once inside she sees Callie. She goes over to her and she smiles at Maddie.

Maddie: Hey sweetie. Have you been a good girl for Agnes and Bert? Of course you have.

Maddie sits on the couch holding Callie. Knowing that she has to leave, but not able to get the courage to walk out the door. Tonight when David takes her home she has to do the right thing. The kids deserve to have their mom back and David will never do that as long as she is in the picture. What she doesn't realize is that David has no desire to let Ashley back in his life. Ashley has always thought only of herself. This time is no different. David knows it and so does Ashley. To her it is all a game that she enjoys playing. The only one that doesn't know this is Maddie.

Agnes comes into the room and notices Maddie sitting on the couch. She sees that Maddie is deep in thought.

Agnes: They are fighting aren't they?

Maddie: Yeah, they are fighting, and saying some pretty nasty things to each other.

Agnes: Yeah, they always fought like that in the end. In the beginning it was nice. No fights and they were very sweet to each other. Then she started wanting to party all the time. That's when they started fighting. Nasty fights that always made me cringe.

Maddie: Our fights were pretty ear shattering.

Agnes: Yeah, but not like these. She would say things that hurt him deeply. Told her that she regretted having his children and that if she had her way about it she would have gotten rid of them before they were born. That almost destroyed Mr. Addison. The day she signed away her rights to the kids was the best day of his life. He hadn't been singing at work in months. That day he came in singing. I knew then that everything would be alright. Mr. Addison was back. He was actually smiling again at the office, and now this.

Maddie: Somehow I think he will be fine. Although I am not sure if I belong here, I feel like an outsider.

Agnes: Mrs. An....

Maddie: (stops her) Agnes, call me Maddie you don't work for me anymore.

Agnes: Ok, Maddie. I have seen him smile more in the past 3 months that he has in the last year. He looks forward to coming to work. He even told Bert that the day you came into the office was the best day he has had at work in over 10 years. You definitely belong here.

Maddie: I'm not sure. I mean she is their mom.

Agnes: It takes more than giving birth to them to make a mommy. Being there in the morning for school, when they are sick, when they get hurt that is what makes a mommy.

Maddie: I don't know....

Agnes: Well, I do. She was never there even when she was here. It was always when is the next party and who can she drop the kids off with. Mr. Addison never knew who the kids were with or where they were.

Maddie: I never knew that.

Agnes: I'm not surprised. Mr. Addison doesn't tell many people that. He hated to admit that he failed at marriage.

Maddie: That is terrible. How can a woman do such a thing to their kids, not to mention to David?

Agnes: Like I said Ashley is not a mom. Never has been never will be, especially if Mr. Addison has anything to say about it.

Maddie is smiling at Callie. Who is sitting on the floor playing with toys.  
  
Maddie: I wonder what they are doing out side?

Agnes: Let me look.

Agnes goes over to the window and sees David and Ashley still in the middle of a heated fight.

Agnes: Mr. Addison is everything alright out here?

David: yes, Agnes everything is fine. Ashley was just leaving.

Ashley: No, I am not.

David: Yes you are. Don't make me call the police.

Ashley: You wouldn't?

David: Oh I would do anything to protect my children.

Ashley: They are my children too.

David: Not anymore. I will not keep going over and over this. This discussion is over. With that David walks into the house and locks the door. David sees Maddie sitting on the couch and walks over and sits down next to her.

David: Sorry about that little fiasco. She really gets to me.

Maddie merely smiles at David. It is a sad smile. One that he can't quite read, he is not sure what to think.

David: So how about we get the kids and go home. I don't know about you but I am so tired my Z's want to catch Z's.

Maddie: Sure, I am tired too.

Agnes helps them get the kids stuff together. She whispers to Maddie on the way out.

Agnes: Remember, not everything is as is might seem.

Maddie: When did you get so smart?

Agnes just smiles and closes the door. She sighs as she climbs the stairs. She wonders if everything is going to work out for them. They have been through so much and now this. She wishes Ashley would just disappear. Then suddenly she gets and idea. We see her and Bert talking as the scene ends.  
  
The next day Agnes and Bert are talking in his office.

Bert: I don't like this Agnes, it feels dishonest.

Agnes: Do you want things to go back to the way they were before Ashley and Mr. Addison divorced? If we don't expose her then she will get her claws in him again and Mr. Addison will be miserable again.

Bert: Dave would never take her back again Agnes. He learned his lesson last time. Plus Mrs. Anderson is back in his life now.

Agnes: Yes, but she is so unsure of herself. We need to get rid of Ashley once and for all. That means you will have to follow her.

Bert: Me? Why me?

Agnes: Because you are the detective that's why.

Bert: The things I do for love. Tell Dave I am out for the day. I'm sick or something.

Agnes just smiles and walks over to her desk to begin the day.

Bert begins by calling every five star hotel in the area. Asking for Ashley Addison, finally hitting pay dirt at the very last one he calls. Figures she would stay at the priciest hotel in LA.

Bert: Now to see what she is up to.

Bert sees her getting into a convertible. She drives down the freeway. Finally arriving at her destination, Bert sees that it is Maddie's modeling agency.

Bert: What is she up to?

Luckily because of the security contract Bert knows the girl at the front desk. He also knows the back entrance. So he makes it inside before Ashley.

Bert: Tracy, someone is coming in here that I am following. Is Mrs. Anderson in?

Tracy: No she is out with a perspective client.

Bert: Ok, I need to plant a wire.

Tracy: Why, what's up?

Bert: Let's just say that I need to know what this person is up to. She is trying to cause trouble for Dave and Mrs. Anderson. I want to know what she is up to and try to stop it.

Tracy: Ok, but if she finds out...

Bert: She won't at least not until I find out what this person is up to.

Tracy: Ok, but hurry she will be back in about 20 minutes.

Bert: I'll have it done in 15 minutes.

Bert goes into the office and sets up he bug. Ashley has come in and asked for an appointment. Tracy puts her off and took her to the coffee room, to get her something to drink. As they are coming out Maddie returns and sees Tracy with her.

Maddie: What are you doing here?

Ashley: Why, I've come to talk to you.

Maddie: I think it is David you should be talking to, not me.

Ashley: Oh, but I think you are the perfect person to talk to.

Maddie motions to her office. Ashley breezes in with the air of a person that is very confident and used to getting her way in everything.

Ashley: I am just going to come right out and say it. Leave my husband and children alone.

Maddie: I believe he is your ex husband and you abandoned your children shortly after Callie was born.

Ashley: I was under a lot of stress then. I want my husband and children back. I always get what I want.

Maddie: I think in this case you are going to be surprised. David is not a man to change his mind.

Ashley: Oh no? Look at you. He is falling for a washed up model that he used to love. I can give him the thing he really wants.

Maddie: Oh and what is that?

Ashley: More children. (seeing Maddie's reaction of horror) Yeah, I know all about the baby that you lost when you and David were partners. Such a shame, someone like you could have lovely children.

Maddie: Get out of my office. David loves me no matter what.

Ashley: Why because he told you that he loves you no matter what? Get real, a man like David deserves everything a real woman can give him. That includes children. I'll show myself out.

Ashley leaves smiling, knowing that she struck a blow to Maddie's confidence. Maddie puts her head down on her desk and cries. Cries for the babies that she lost, and the fact that she knew Ashley was right. David was a man that deserved to have more children. She doesn't bother to hold back the tears. Her sobs fill the room as the scene ends.

David is on the phone with Bert.

David: I don't care how sick you are Bert I need you to come in. I am getting a big break on this case and need some help.

Bert: But Dave, I...

David: Jeez Bert this isn't like you.

Bert: Ok, I will be in.

David: Ok, that's the Bert I know.

Bert: Yeah sure.

David picks up the phone again and calls Maddie's office.

David: Hi there Tracy. Can I please speak to the boss lady?

Tracy: She isn't in Mr. Addison. She left shortly after lunch. She had a visitor that upset her quite a bit. Between you and me I think she was crying when she left.

David: Who was the visitor?

Tracy: I am not sure, but she seemed to know Mrs. Anderson.

David: Ok, if she calls can you tell her to call me?

Tracy: Sure Mr. Addison.

David: (almost afraid to ask) what did this person look like.

Tracy: She was tall, very well dressed, brown hair and very arrogant.

David: Ashley... damn her...

Tracy: You know her?

David: Unfortunately I do. She is my ex-wife.

Tracy: Oh!

David: Tell her to call me no matter when she calls.

David runs out of the room. Like a man on a mission he jumps in his truck. He is cursing like a sailor. Most of it can't be printed here. Let's just say that he was very angry at Ashley. He was going to put and end to this once and for all.

David: This is the last time that I am going to put up with this. She thinks she can just come in her and ruin my life. She has another thing coming. David calls Bert on his cell phone.

David: Yo Bert, I have a problem.

Bert: I'm sorry Dave. I tried to tell her that we shouldn't...

David: What are you talking about Bert?

Bert: Well, you know how persuasive Agnes can be when she sets her mind to something. I'm sorry...

David: Ok Bert, spill it. What have you been up to?

Bert: Well, I figured the best way to catch her was to plant a bug and when I saw she was going to Mrs. Anderson's office I....

David: You planted a bug in Maddie's office?!

Bert: Yes, but it was with only good intentions.

David: Bert I could kiss you. But I won't.

Bert: I don't understand Dave. I thought you would be upset about this.

David: I am, but not for the reason you are thinking. Meet me at the office. I want to hear the tape that you have from Maddie's office today.

David and Bert meet at the office. Any rage that David felt towards Ashley multiplied when he heard the tape of the conversation. He left the office with a slamming of the door. He was going to find her and get her out of his and Maddie's life once and for all. Nothing was going to stop him now. But first he had to find Maddie and talk to her. Try to make her understand that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. No matter what she did or said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. David pulls up to Maddie's house. Not knowing if she would let him in or not he knocked on the door. A red eyed blotchy faced Maddie answered the door.

David: You look like hell Maddie.

Maddie: Hi to you too David.

David: I know that Ashley came to see you today. I also know that she said a lot of things that were totally out of line.

Maddie: But she did say some things that made sense David. I don't know if I can have children David.

David: In case you haven't noticed I have 4 children. That is more than enough for any man.

Maddie: But what if you want more children David? I'm not sure...

David: Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. Maddie I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. Nothing can or will change that.

Maddie: Oh David, I love you too. I guess I always have. I am tired of fighting the way I feel about you.

David: Then don't. Maddie, will you marry me?

Close up on Maddie's smiling face. Scene ends.


	5. The Blue Moon is rising high again!

Scene opens David is down on his knee. He is waiting to hear Maddie's answer. She is merely looking at him. She has a huge smile on her face.

Maddie: Yes David, I will marry you.

David: Really?

Maddie: Really, truly. I am tired of fighting my feelings for you David. I have loved you for so long. It has taken me 10 years to realize that I belong with you.

David: Maddie, I have always known that I loved you. From the day you first walked back into my life I knew that I wanted to share my life and my children's lives.

Maddie: I would love that David. I couldn't love your children more if they were my own.

David puts a ring on Maddie's finger. David and Maddie kiss. This is the first true kiss they have shared in awhile. It is filled with all the pent up passion and love they feel for each other. Then the kissing gets heavier. David looks at Maddie. She nods her head. She leads him to the bedroom. They continue to kiss and David removes his shirt. Maddie runs her hands over his chest. He throws his head back. Just her touch fills him with desire. He kisses her neck and she moans loudly. He takes great care in removing her blouse. The next we see of them is after they have made love. They are holding each other in her bed. Maddie has a huge smile on her face and David is also smiling. It is a smile of contentment. For the first time in years they feel whole again.

Maddie: So, I guess you should be getting back to work.

David: Yeah, I have to get the kids from school. Then we should tell your parents about us.

Maddie: Yeah, they will be happy for us.

David: You think so?

Maddie: Yes, mom has always thought we belonged together.

David: (smiling) I always knew I liked your mom.

Scene Ends.

Scene opens with Maddie sitting on the edge of her bed. She is fully dressed and looking at the ring that David gave her. It is beautiful and fitting for her. It is not too small but not too big. In other words, it is perfect. The center is a heart shaped sapphire, it is surrounded by diamonds.

She gets up from the bed and walks down the stairs. She is truly happy. She calls her mom and asks them over to the house for dinner. They are shocked but agree to come over. She calls David and he agrees to meet at her house for dinner. First he has a little matter he has to clear up. That matter is Ashley. He goes to her hotel to confront her.

Ashley: Why David, it is nice to see you here.

David: Ashley, this is not a social call. I am here to tell you to leave me and my children alone.

Ashley: Oh David...

David: I also know about the visit that you paid to Maddie. That was low Ashley, even for you.

Ashley: Oh, so she called to tell you about it huh?

David: No, I heard it myself. Did you forget that I am a detective?

Ashley: How did you hear it David?

David: That is for me to know, not you. What you will do is get on the next plane and leave town. I never want to see or hear from you again.

Ashley: You can't do that David.

David: Yes Ashley, I can and I am. You have hurt me and the people I love too many times. I never want to see you again. You left once without a problem. You can do it again.

Ashley: I guess what we had really is over. You still love that washed up model huh?

David: Don't ever talk about Maddie like that again. She is more of a woman that you will ever be. Goodbye Ashley.

Ashley: Goodbye David. (To herself) This is not over...

With that David walks out of the hotel. Feeling more alive than he has in years David walks out of her life. He heads back to the office. Agnes is at the front desk when he gets there.

David: Afternoon Agnes.

Agnes: Afternoon Mr. Addison. How was your morning?

David: Great! Fantastic!!

Agnes: That's great. Great, great!!

David: Agnes today is going to be an early release day. Send everyone home at 3:00 Agnes.

Agnes: Yes sir, Mr. Addison Sir!!

David: That's the spirit!!

David walks into his office smiling. After all this time things are going great. Better than great. For the first time in a long time he is happy. His kids bring him more happiness than he could ever have hoped for. Though he has always wished he and Maddie had a child together. He still thinks about the baby they lost.

David: Well, no use thinking about what could have been. Now is the time to start thinking about what will be.

David gets Callie out of her playpen and gets her in her stroller. The office staff already has cleared out. So David goes to the Land Rover and puts Callie in her car seat. Then he picks the kids at their schools. Then it is over to Maddie's house. His palms are sweating and his stomach has a few hundred butterflies running around in it. Even after all these years he still gets butterflies when he thinks about her. Before he gets to Maddie's house he stops and picks up a dozen lavender roses. David gets the kids out of the car and they walk up to Maddie's house.

David walks up to the door. Knocking quickly he walks inside.

David: Hey Maddie!? Where are you?

Maddie is standing at the top of the steps. Dressed in a light blue pant suit, she looks absolutely beautiful. The kids spot her and run up the stairs. She hugs them all and leads them into the kitchen. Spotting Callie in David's arms she smiles at her and kisses her. She is cooking dinner and talking to David.

David: So, I see you can cook now?

Maddie: Yeah, one of the many talents I have picked up over the years.

David smiles and starts making the salad. The kids are playing in Maddie's living room. Callie is playing on the floor. Maddie's parents walk into the room.

Mrs. Hayes: Hi dear, hi David.

Mr. Hayes: Yes, hi Maddie, (looking at David) Son.

David: Mr. and Mrs. Hayes.

After talking for a few minutes David and Mr. Hayes walk into the living room. They are exchanging small talk. Maddie and her mom are in the kitchen.

Mrs. Hayes: So this is a pleasant surprise. What is the occasion?

Maddie: (not wanting to give anything away when David isn't there) Occasion? No occasion.

Mrs. Hayes notices the new ring on Maddie's finger. She decides not to say anything until Maddie is ready. Maddie serves dinner and everyone is impressed by her cooking talents. It is apparent that she has learned how to cook. David and Maddie are clearing off the table and her parents are watching the children playing in the living room. They are in the kitchen doing the dishes and when they are done David looks over at Maddie.

David: You ready?

Maddie: Nervous, but ready.

Holding hands they walk into the living room. They are very nervous. Not knowing where to start exactly they just blurt it out.

Maddie: We are getting married.

David: We are getting married.

Mrs. Hayes: That's wonderful!! I am so happy for you both.

Mr. Hayes: It's about time!!

Mrs. Hayes: Alex!!

Maddie: That's alright mom. It is time. We finally realized that we can't live without each other.

David: So we are going to quit trying. Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, I have loved your daughter since the day she first walked into my office. Nothing has changed. I still love her.

Maddie: Daddy, mother I have loved David for almost as long. I have just been too stubborn to admit it. I realize now that nothing I do or say will be right without him.

Mr. and Mrs. Hayes are speechless, but they are happy for them. They are gaining a son and 4 grandchildren. Maddie and her mom walk off to talk about the wedding. Mr. Hayes and David go into the living room to talk.

Mr. Hayes: I always knew you would come around son.

David: Yeah, it has taken me 10 years to come around, but, better late than never. Mr. Hayes, I hope I can make you proud to have me in your family.

Mr. Hayes: Just remember what you said on a certain plane trip.

David smiles knowing what he is talking about.

Maddie and her mom decide to meet the following day to do some shopping before they leave to go back to Chicago.

Scene Ends.

Maddie is getting ready for their shopping trip. She is expecting her mom so she has left the front door unlocked. Unknown to her this day will not turn out like she is expecting. She is going to have a day like none she has had before.

Ashley hadn't taken David's advice. She was determined to get him back one way or another. If it was the last thing she did was going to do she was going to get David back. So she decided to go over to Maddie's house to settle this once and for all.

Walking quietly to the front door she tries it. She is pleased to find that it is unlocked. She hears Maddie getting ready in the bedroom. She walks quietly up the stairs. In her hand she carries rope and duct tape. She didn't want to hurt her; she just wanted to get her out of David's life. So very quietly she sneaks up on Maddie. With one quick stroke she tapes her mouth shut, and ties the rope around her.

Ashley: Now I will get David back from you.

Maddie can only look at her with shock in her eyes.

Ashley gets Maddie out of the house and into her waiting car. She drives away just as Maddie's mom gets in the driveway.

Maddie's mom walks to the front door and knocks. Not getting an answer she rings the doorbell. Getting worried she tries the door. Surprised to find it open she walks inside. She gets worried when she walks upstairs and notices that no one is home. Getting more worried by the minute she decides that she is going to call David.

Mrs. Hayes: May I speak with David Addison please? I think its and emergency.

Agnes puts her thru to David right away.

David: Hi Mrs. Hayes. What can I do for you? I though you and Maddie were going shopping today?

Mrs. Hayes: We are, I mean we were. I am at her house and nobody is here. It looks like she left in a hurry. David, I am worried. Something isn't right here. She knew that we were going shopping today.

David: I am on my way over right now Mrs. Hayes.

David is thinking a million things. None of them good, but none of them close to what actually happened. David gets to her house and goes inside. He is looking around when he spots something unusual on the floor. It is a roll of duct tape.

David: Hmmm that's strange. What is this doing here?

Then David spots a purse on the bed. He decides that the time calls for a little snooping. So he opens the purse and is shocked to see who it belongs to.

David: Ashley... Damn!! What has she done now?

David decides that he needs to talk to Bert about this. We see him in his Land Rover talking on his cell phone.

David: Bert, do you still have contacts at the hotel, especially the valets? Good, here is what I need you to do. We need to plant a GPS system in her car. I want to know where she is going every minute of the day. She has Maddie hidden somewhere and I intend to find her. Then I will have her arrested for kidnapping. Yes Bert, you heard me right. Get on it Bert.

David races to the hotel and sees that Ashley has left her car with the valet. He is so livid he wants to go in to the hotel and confront her. Although he realizes that if he does that he runs the risk of tipping her off. So for now he keeps his anger in check and waits for Bert.

After a short wait Bert pulls up to the back of the hotel. He chats briefly with the valet. After slipping him a $50 he gets to work. They install a tiny, but effective, GPS system. Now they go to Bert's car. It is less obvious and easier to watch her from.

They don't have long to wait. Ashley comes out of the hotel room. She is smiling and it is obvious that she has no idea that they are there. She is driving faster than normal. They are having a hard time keeping up with her. So they back off and let the GPS system do its job. They watch it come to a stop and notice that it is an abandoned building. Carefully they park around the back and notice that Ashley has already went inside. They carefully and quietly open the door and hear voices. One is clearly Maddie and the other is Ashley.

Maddie: You will never get away with this you know.

Ashley: Oh you think so? I happen to know that no one is looking for you. David is working and could care less for you.

Maddie: That is not true. David loves me and.....

Ashley: Enough!! I don't want to hear anymore. No one is ever going to find you so stop thinking they are.

David walks in the room. Maddie can see him but Ashley's back is to him. She doesn't give him away. He walks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. Ashley turns around, startled to see David there.

Ashley: David, I can explain....

David: Explain? How can you possibly explain you kidnapping the woman that I love, the woman that I plan to marry? I have already had Bert call the police Ashley. You are finished. We are finished. Maddie are you ok?

Maddie: I am now!!

Maddie and David kiss passionately.

David: Let's go Ashley. The police are waiting.

David, Maddie and Ashley walk out of the building and into the open air where Bert is waiting with the police. Maddie gives her statement to the police. Ashley is arrested for kidnapping and she is taken to the police station.

David: Well, I guess that is that.

Maddie: I guess so.

David: I was so scared when your mom called me. I thought that I would never see you again.

Maddie: Nah, your stuck with me for life.

David: And you are stuck with me and my 4 kids for life.

Maddie: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Smiling they kiss and walk to Bert's car. Bert sees them and smiles.

Maddie: I wonder if mom still wants to go shopping with me.

David: You are incredible. After all this you want to go shopping.

Maddie: Hey, I still have a wedding to plan.

David just smiles and tells Maddie that he is going back to the office.

Maddie meets her mom and they have a terrific day shopping and planning the wedding. They decide that the kids should be in the wedding. DJ will be the ring bearer and Julie will be the flower girl.

David decides that Richie will be his best man. It is going to be a small affair. Only close friends and family.

Maddie's dress is a thing of beauty. It is made of cream colored lace. Simple and elegant. Something that Maddie loves. The wedding is still 2 months away.

One month later David and Maddie are talking in the kitchen of his house.

Maddie: Everything will be fine David. The wedding is going to go off without a hitch and then we can go on with our lives together.

David: I know. It is just that I can't believe that we are so close to getting married.

Maddie: Yeah, it has only taken us 14 years to finally get it right.

David smiles and he and Maddie go up the stairs and turn out the lights. We hear heavy breathing and laughter as they make love.

Fast forward 4 weeks. It is the day of the wedding. Maddie is in the room with Stephanie and her mom. They are helping her get dressed.

Maddie: I can't believe that we are finally getting married. It seems to good to be true.

Stephanie: You two have waited so long for this.

Mrs. Hayes: You and David deserve to be happy. Both of you have been thru so much.

Maddie: Yeah, we have, haven't we?

Maddie laughs with them and they keep getting ready for the big day.

In another room we see David, Richie, David Sr. and Bert. They are all talking and laughing. All except for David, he is so nervous that he can't think about anything except the day ahead.

Finally the moment has arrived. David is waiting at the end of the aisle. They wedding march starts and Julie starts down the aisle. Throwing the flowers, pink rose petals. Then Maddie starts down the aisle. All eyes are on her. She walks down the aisle. Her eyes only on David, she is smiling a huge smile. She is stunning Maddie and David exchange vows in front of their family and friends. They have written the words themselves. They are simple yet powerful.

Maddie: David, I probably have loved you from the moment I first met you. Although being as stubborn as I was I tried to deny it for years. Now I stand here in front of our family and friends and declare my love for you. Time has not diminished my love for you. It has made it so much stronger and lasting. I remember everything about the early years. Some good, some not so good, but I believe that is what makes us who we are today. A couple that stands in front of those we love, and declare our love for each other. David, I have grown to love your children as though they were my own. They are a part of my soul. I would give up my life for them. I will give them love and guidance as they grow. I look forward to raising them and growing old with you. I give my heart to you David. It has taken me so long to be able to say those words. I love you for the million little things you say and do. You allow me to laugh at myself when I make mistakes. You are there for me when I am down. You are my best friend. You never gave up on me. Even after all this time apart. Deep down I always felt something was missing from my life. That something was you David. Without you nothing is right. It is as though all the sunshine that surrounds you is missing from my heart. I know there will be times that will test us. That is the best part of our love. We are able to conquer anything that life throws at us. At one time we allowed our stubbornness to get in the way of our love. No more David. We will take things one day at a time and the road will be filled with love and laughter. Thank you for allowing me the chance to love your children David. They are like sunshine on a dark and stormy day.

David: Maddie, I know that I have loved you from the moment you stepped into my office so many years ago. I fell in love with your smile, your beauty and most of all with your love for others. You possess warmth that those around you can feel. Your heart is bigger than you realize. Your smile brightens up the room. You have given me love and friendship. You challenge me to become a better person. The past 10 years have been the best and the worst of my life. The best, because I have 4 wonderful children, the worst because I was apart from you. Maddie, I promise you that our lives will be filled with love and laughter. I could not have chosen a better woman to share my life with. My children will learn so much from you. Things I could never teach them. Maddie, I know I won't always say and do the right things. There will be many times that I may make you mad. But there will be many more happy times. Times filled with more love and caring that we have ever know. I will always be there for you Maddie. No matter what life brings us we will conquer. I love you with all my heart Maddie. I promise you that I will always be there for you. I will love and cherish you for the rest of our lives.

The ceremony is beautiful. The minister announces to everyone.

Minister: Please join me in congratulating Mr. and Mrs. Addison.

Everyone is smiling and they proceed to the reception. Maddie has a surprise waiting for David. They announce that it is time for the first dance. For this they have chosen a simple yet fitting song.

It is "You Are" by Jimmy Wayne.

**Baby when I look at you,  
You know it breaks my heart in two,  
How beautiful you are  
  
(verse 2)  
Seen you in a million dreams,  
now you're finally here with me,  
We will never be apart  
  
(bridge)  
I wanna hold you forever,  
That's all I'll ever need  
  
(chorus)  
You are my love, you are my life,  
My heart and soul the truest friend I've ever known,  
You are my world, all of my dreams,  
My fantasy, my reality,  
I love everything you are, yes I do  
  
(verse 3)  
Every time I close my eyes,  
Hit's me so deep inside,  
How ill this feelin is,  
  
I'm intoxicated by your touch,  
It's a sweet sweet rush,  
I'm in love with your kiss,  
  
(bridge)  
You're the one that I trust the most  
You changed me  
  
(chorus)  
You are my love, you are my life  
My heart and soul the truest friend I've ever known  
You are my world, all of my dreams  
My fantasy, my reality  
I love everything you are  
  
(chorus)  
(chorus)  
You are my love, you are my life,  
My heart and soul the truest friend I've ever known,  
You are my world, all of my dreams,  
My fantasy, my reality,  
I love everything you are,  
Everything, I love everything, you are**

After the dance is over Maddie looks at David and whispers something to him.

David: Are you sure?

Maddie: Positive.

David: That is so wonderful. How long?

Maddie: Give or take 6 months.

David: That long?

Maddie: Think they are wondering what we are talking about?

David: Yeah, they probably are.

Maddie: Well, it should all be clear in about 6 months.

David: We can't leave them waiting for that long. Can we?

Maddie: Nah. Well, I guess we should tell them.

David: Yeah.

Maddie: We are pregnant.

David: We are pregnant.

They smile and make a toast along with the announcement. Everyone is happy for them.

Fast forward 6 months.

Maddie and David are in a delivery room. Maddie is obviously in a lot of pain. She is breathing heavily and having a hard time.

Doctor: Okay Maddie, one more big push and the baby will be out.

Maddie: I can't do it anymore. I quit.

David: Maddie, you can't quit. The baby is almost here. Come on honey. You can do it.

He kisses her on the head. She looks at him for a minute.

Maddie: If I didn't love you so much I would seriously hurt you.

With one final push the baby comes out.

Doctor: It a boy!

Maddie: A boy!!

David: Oh boy!!

With that Maddie and David are complete. Alexander Nicholas Addison has arrived.


End file.
